My Box of Lemons
by LadyOfTheSouthShimiko
Summary: UPDATED! I HAVE REPOSTED CHAPTER 2 TO SET OFF YOUR ALERTS SMILES
1. Part 1: Paul and Suze

**A/N: HELLO EVERYBODY! I am back and Gothy isback (from the dead) so we shall finally answer your wishes and finish this one part. The rest may take awhile as our schedules are very busy now that we are 'grown-ups' ...whatever, **

**Just enjoy our little story and please feel free to leave comments. **

**Oh yeah, we will pretend that the last mediator book doesn't exist...solely because the story ended like a bad fart. **

**Cheers! (both grin)**

**Xoxox My box of lemons xoxoX**

**-&-**

"Paul what's this all about?" I asked him after he had interrupted me during lunch. We were in the kindergarten room now; it was the farthest from civilization.

"Simple Suze, we need to get some things up in the air." Paul was smirking now.

_What! OMG, this guy was seriously nuts. I sat on the teacher's desk hoping to get some space between us._

" So...what is it that we need to talk about Paul ? If you haven't noticed, I need to eat. There _is_ such a thing as lunch." I turned to look at him casually, but not sexually as he seemed to be thinking. But as I looked at him, he wasn't even looking at me! He was looking at one of the desks and pushing it next to this other one to create an extra table. "What are you doing?" I asked him, wondering what was going on his twisted little mind.

All he did was smirk at me and say "You'll see."

I couldn't stand this, being trapped in a room with a psycho during the longest lunch I would ever get. Testing for the younger classes, longer lunches for upperclassmen (i.e. me and the rest of high school level)

Anyways, I just thinking of a way to escape from Weirdo when I noticed he wasn't moving the desks anymore. In fact, he wasn't even in front of my vision anymore.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he spoke from behind me, "Don't move."

"What?" I said, kinda creeped out. How he had found a way to come up behind me without my noticing was beyond me.

"You heard me Suze, I said…do…not…move…"

As he said this, his voice all husky, he got closer to me until I felt his breath on the back of my neck. It sent shivers down my spine and I found myself having _strange_ thoughts. I realized that he might be trying to get into my mind, so I blocked him out.

"Nice try Paul, but it won't work thi-" I was turning around to face him, as I said this, but stopped whenhe put his fingers to my lips. Why I stopped, I'll never know.

He placed his right armaround my waist and pulled me closer to him. In order for that to happen, my legs slide across the desk. It felt weird, being dragged by a handsome psycho across a desk…

Wait, did I just say **handsome**? _**Eeww!**_ I can't believe I said that…but anyways.

He then slowly moved his fingers down from my lips and over my chin. He then softly traced my collar-bone. I started to feel shivers all over and suddenly the room seemed really hot, like someone left the heater on 100 degrees. Not a good sign, especially since every timeI looked at his face and tried to say something, he had the strangest look in eyes…like he was absolutely fascinated by what was on my neck…I then realized that it was my low neck line he was fascinated with, one with buttons. I now realized just how low.

"Um…Paul, uh…may, maybe we should…st-st-op." I was finally able to stutter.

Paul stopped what he was doing and looked at me, not releasing his grip around my waist.

His face loomed closer to mine, "Why? We have all the time in the world and I know you want-"

"No! That's where you're mistaken. I don't want you, never have and never will."

That's when he laughed. He laughed! Well, I didn't think this was entirely hilarious, so I lifted up my right hand to slap some sense into him.

**SMACK!**

He stopped laughing. Instead he got this angry look on his face.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." He whispered. Uh-oh, those shivers started again.

"Yeah, well, you're not me so back off!" I then tried to use the same hand to backhand him, but he was too quick. Before I knew it, he grabbed my wrist with his left hand. The grip on my wrist was strong and I couldn't free my hand.

"Let me go!" I nearly shouted.

His face moved closer to mine. I started to panic and began to squirm, trying to move my legs around to kick him. No such luck, they had fallen asleep from in-use.Paul's face moved closer to mine, smirking with the knowledge that I couldn't escape. His arm around my waist was holding me down and trying to force me closer to him.

My pulse was going 850 mph and the heat in the room was unbearable. The little voice in my head was screaming in alarm now, telling me to move. But I couldn't move, and in a strange way half of me didn't want to. That part of me liked the way he was looking at me, with this lustful gaze.

_Lustful gaze?_ I'm sorry, but the other part of me, the one that didn't like him, was about to puke.

I tried not to look at his face as he was closing in; but it was a hard job considering the fact that we were touching nose to nose. Those shivers started to get violent, making me tremble. The heat in the room started messing with my brain; making me start _wanting_ to kiss him. I didn't want to, I knew it was a trap. But you see, remember that traitorous side that liked him? Well, that one started to get really pushy. I was having a battle against it (and was winning too) when it happened.

**_He kissed me_**.

Wow, can he kiss. Not at _all_ like Jesse; whose kisses were nice, but not as fiery as this one. This one had fireworks and bells going off. Speaking of Jesse, where was he...

_OMG! What is Paul doing to me!_

Paul started to kiss me by doing a normal kiss; then gently sucking on me bottom lip like it was a gummy bear candy. Paul then ran his tongue across my lips to part them (which they traitorously did) and started to rub my tongue with his. I wanted him out of my mouth, but instead of pushing him out, my tongue stroked him back. Paul seemed to enjoy this very much and pulled me closer to him. My chest was now resting on his chest and my legs seemed to slide forward, reaching the edge of the desk to dangle over.

The hand that had been gripping my wrist started to slip its way toward my shoulder. It made its way to my collar-bone, were it slide down to the buttons on my shirt. He started to finger the buttons for a moment then opened them, one by one. Once done with the first three, he traced with his fingers, my breasts. It started a chain reaction of feelings that nearly sent me over the edge. He was massaging and tweaking my nipples till they were perky. His hand then cupped my right breast while his mouth trailed kisses down my throat.

There suddenly wasn't enough oxygen for me to breathe. Paul then reached my chest line and kissed each of my tits. God that was so weird, especially when he started to suck on them. He licked them allover and started to concentrate on my left breast. He slightly gnawed on my nipple, which caused me to moan even more.

Paul chuckled at my reaction and then moved to my right breast, now giving it the same attention as the other. My legs seemed to be coming to life now, because they wrapped themselves around his waist. I found myself digging my nails into his shirt as he was doing this to me. I wanted him to keep doing this to me, but he moved on. Paul went ahead and started to move his hand lower till he reached the top of my skirt line, all the time kissing me down my front. I could've stopped him, but I had lost all sense of reason after the first kiss. His right hand started rubbing the small of my back, sending another cascading wave of shivers and heat. Then, his left hand started rubbing my thighs, trying to part them. Instinctively, they did. Then, Paul did something unexpected.

"Oh…_God_!" I moaned into his shoulder as his hand touched me. His hand was resting right on my underwear, rubbing me! This tingling sensation started to erupt all over my body. I had never had this feeling before, it was unbelievable! I found myself panting from not having enough oxygen in the room. My head was spinning. I had to stop this before anything else happened, but ohhhh….he was rubbing my back and kissing me at the same time.

Paul was kissing my neck, rubbing my back, and pleasuring me at the same time! Boy, did he know how to please a lady. The palm of his hand was alternating between slow and fast circles. I had to grip the desk and his shoulder to keep from falling. I found myself grinding into his hand, trying to release this growing sensation that was filling me up. He was mumbling something into my neck, but I couldn't hear. My legs wrapped around his waist to give even further balance.

Suddenly, his hand moved aside the cloth that was hindering, and delved his fingers inside. His pulsating movements caused me to moan and grind harder. I threw my head back and almost screamed. A myriad of sensations started flowing through me and I could feel myself coming. It was as if the whole earth was shaking and on fire! I wanted to rip my clothes off because of the burning sensation running rampant. That's when he laid me down with my back on the desk. I was so wrapped up in the feeling of what had just happened that I didn't realize he had pulled off my panties. He lifted my skirt and started to touch me all over with his tongue. I moaned and groaned; it was too much.That is, until he stuck his tongue inside and started to suck on my clit.

That nearly killed me. I felt this explosion of heat and unexplainable pleasure. I writhed with pleasure as his tongue lapped at the tunnels doorway. I grabbed his hair at one point to spur him on faster, but no need. He seemed to have read my mind. After I crashed a second time, he kissed his way back up to my neck.

We were still lying down on the desk, so I decided to even out the clothing odds. I lifted his face to be level with mine and started kissing him. He seemed to like this very much. I then decided to do something I had only heard of. While keeping him distracted with my kissing, my hands started fumbling with his belt and I was able to pull his pants down a bit. My hand encountered a huge bulge. That's right people, it was HUGE! My God, I gasped when I felt it. I thought to myself, _I never knew that these men existed_! As soon as I grabbed him, Paul must've realized what I had in mind since he groaned. His eyes closed and he was the one starting to pant. I figured he liked the way I was moving my hand up and down, since he was moaning my name, so I started to pull harder. He liked this so much; he had to hold onto the desk to balance him-self. I had to grin. I moved myself into a sitting position, without removing my hands. I started kissing him again, to heat things up more. Paul started grabbing at my shirt, trying to rip it off apparently. I was now kneeling on the desk, my hands pulling off his shirt. We paused to pull his shirt over his head and I to pull my shirt off. Then we resumed kissing; only this time I kissed a trail down his fine looking chest. He grabbed my hair as if to stop me, only to leave it there once I reached my destination. I timidly started to kiss his erection, wondering if he had eaten his Wheaties this morning since it was **HUGE! MY GOD, HOW CAN A MAN BE SO WELL ENDOWED!**

How can a guy who was such a JERK to me all this time have the biggestJohn on the Block!

I then proceeded to see if he liked it when I kissed it...hey, I've never done this sort of thing before, only read about. It's not like people keep this sort of thing secret anymore, yah know, you can see it blasted all overthe front of a magazine stand right next to the Fruit Loops...OH MY GOD, is it just me or did it get bigger when I licked it!

I decided to overlook that and kept kissing it the way we had been kissing earlier, which earned me a tighter a grip on my hair.

He started to direct my head towards the tip, and me being smart, I figured out pretty quick what he wanted. The only problem was that the little voice in the back of my head was finally starting to talk, no **Yell**, that this was **COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY WRONG!**

But then another voice spoke up and reminded me of how good, no how GREAT, I felt earlier...

My descision was instantaneous,

I took him into my mouth and tentively kissed him French style, though modifed to fit his rather large form.

Ifelt him stiffen once he was inside and groan. Ihad to laugh to myself about how Imhad the power to make himcry and beg. Maybe this is whycertain people become popular...

Hey, he's starting to move in and out of my mouth! I don't think so Mr! I bite down slightly for him to get the hint, but that only makes him hiss and moan something that sounded like my name. Why would something like that turn him on! I didn't have time to ponder that as he suddenly pulled out and moved me up to eye level.

Boy, did his eyes look funny. I now know what "smoldering passion" looks like.

Before I could saysorry for the biting,he crashed his lips into mine. I was suddenly lost in the bliss of yet another fantastic kiss, though this one seemed raw and with wanting. Whenwe pulled away for air, I was still in a daze.

I was in such a daze, my brain forgot to breathe...I guess from the lack of oxygen that that's why I never noticed he'd flipped me onto my stomach until I saw the wood surface.

Asmy doped up mind started to clear, I realized thatI was bent over the topof the desk, with my legsnow standing on the ground.

A very interesting viewfor him to behold.

I felt himstand behind me and that's when the warning bells started going off in my head. I guess he saw me trying to move, since he then grabbed my hips to hold them down.

"Now Suze, why in such a hurry? The best is yet to come."

Yeah, easy for you to say. I have no idea why I was doing this in the _**first place**_

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A little kid, who had apparently entered the room, screamed his head off.

**the end**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**A/N: Yup, that's how thisone ends. Hope you enjoyed the show (smiles) It took us so long because we were also writing down the stories for the next ones. Remember, this was suppossed to be a story about different Lemon situations for the cast of Mediator. (Goth6 grins maniacly) We will have the next ones up fairly soon...but don't hold your breathe, as we are not liable for anyone's death.**

**TTFN! **


	2. Part 12 : Paul and Suze

**Xoxox My box of lemons xoxoX**

**Chapter 1 : Suze and Paul**

**-&-**

"Paul what's this all about?" I asked him after he had interrupted me during lunch. We were in the kindergarten room now; it was the farthest from civilization.

"Simple Suze, we need to get some things up in the air." Paul was smirking now.

_What! OMG, this guy was seriously nuts. I sat on the teacher's desk hoping to get some space between us._

" So...what is it that we need to talk about Paul ? If you haven't noticed, I need to eat. There _is_ such a thing as lunch." I turned to look at him casually, but not sexually as he seemed to be thinking. But as I looked at him, he wasn't even looking at me! He was looking at one of the desks and pushing it next to this other one to create an extra table. "What are you doing?" I asked him, wondering what was going on his twisted little mind.

All he did was smirk at me and say "You'll see."

I couldn't stand this, being trapped in a room with a psycho during the longest lunch I would ever get. Testing for the younger classes, longer lunches for upperclassmen (i.e. me and the rest of high school level)

Anyways, I just thinking of a way to escape from Weirdo when I noticed he wasn't moving the desks anymore. In fact, he wasn't even in front of my vision anymore.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he spoke from behind me, "Don't move."

"What?" I said, kinda creeped out. How he had found a way to come up behind me without my noticing was beyond me.

"You heard me Suze, I said…do…not…move…"

As he said this, his voice all husky, he got closer to me until I felt his breath on the back of my neck. It sent shivers down my spine and I found myself having _strange_ thoughts. I realized that he might be trying to get into my mind, so I blocked him out.

"Nice try Paul, but it won't work thi-" I was turning around to face him, as I said this, but stopped whenhe put his fingers to my lips. Why I stopped, I'll never know.

He placed his right armaround my waist and pulled me closer to him. In order for that to happen, my legs slide across the desk. It felt weird, being dragged by a handsome psycho across a desk…

Wait, did I just say **handsome**? _**Eeww!**_ I can't believe I said that…but anyways.

He then slowly moved his fingers down from my lips and over my chin. He then softly traced my collar-bone. I started to feel shivers all over and suddenly the room seemed really hot, like someone left the heater on 100 degrees. Not a good sign, especially since every timeI looked at his face and tried to say something, he had the strangest look in eyes…like he was absolutely fascinated by what was on my neck…I then realized that it was my low neck line he was fascinated with, one with buttons. I now realized just how low.

"Um…Paul, uh…may, maybe we should…st-st-op." I was finally able to stutter.

Paul stopped what he was doing and looked at me, not releasing his grip around my waist.

His face loomed closer to mine, "Why? We have all the time in the world and I know you want-"

"No! That's where you're mistaken. I don't want you, never have and never will."

That's when he laughed. He laughed! Well, I didn't think this was entirely hilarious, so I lifted up my right hand to slap some sense into him.

**SMACK!**

He stopped laughing. Instead he got this angry look on his face.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." He whispered. Uh-oh, those shivers started again.

"Yeah, well, you're not me so back off!" I then tried to use the same hand to backhand him, but he was too quick. Before I knew it, he grabbed my wrist with his left hand. The grip on my wrist was strong and I couldn't free my hand.

"Let me go!" I nearly shouted.

His face moved closer to mine. I started to panic and began to squirm, trying to move my legs around to kick him. No such luck, they had fallen asleep from in-use.Paul's face moved closer to mine, smirking with the knowledge that I couldn't escape. His arm around my waist was holding me down and trying to force me closer to him.

My pulse was going 850 mph and the heat in the room was unbearable. The little voice in my head was screaming in alarm now, telling me to move. But I couldn't move, and in a strange way half of me didn't want to. That part of me liked the way he was looking at me, with this lustful gaze.

_Lustful gaze?_ I'm sorry, but the other part of me, the one that didn't like him, was about to puke.

I tried not to look at his face as he was closing in; but it was a hard job considering the fact that we were touching nose to nose. Those shivers started to get violent, making me tremble. The heat in the room started messing with my brain; making me start _wanting_ to kiss him. I didn't want to, I knew it was a trap. But you see, remember that traitorous side that liked him? Well, that one started to get really pushy. I was having a battle against it (and was winning too) when it happened.

**_He kissed me_**.

Wow, can he kiss. Not at _all_ like Jesse; whose kisses were nice, but not as fiery as this one. This one had fireworks and bells going off. Speaking of Jesse, where was he...

_OMG! What is Paul doing to me!_

Paul started to kiss me by doing a normal kiss; then gently sucking on me bottom lip like it was a gummy bear candy. Paul then ran his tongue across my lips to part them (which they traitorously did) and started to rub my tongue with his. I wanted him out of my mouth, but instead of pushing him out, my tongue stroked him back. Paul seemed to enjoy this very much and pulled me closer to him. My chest was now resting on his chest and my legs seemed to slide forward, reaching the edge of the desk to dangle over.

The hand that had been gripping my wrist started to slip its way toward my shoulder. It made its way to my collar-bone, were it slide down to the buttons on my shirt. He started to finger the buttons for a moment then opened them, one by one. Once done with the first three, he traced with his fingers, my breasts. It started a chain reaction of feelings that nearly sent me over the edge. He was massaging and tweaking my nipples till they were perky. His hand then cupped my right breast while his mouth trailed kisses down my throat.

There suddenly wasn't enough oxygen for me to breathe. Paul then reached my chest line and kissed each of my tits. God that was so weird, especially when he started to suck on them. He licked them allover and started to concentrate on my left breast. He slightly gnawed on my nipple, which caused me to moan even more.

Paul chuckled at my reaction and then moved to my right breast, now giving it the same attention as the other. My legs seemed to be coming to life now, because they wrapped themselves around his waist. I found myself digging my nails into his shirt as he was doing this to me. I wanted him to keep doing this to me, but he moved on. Paul went ahead and started to move his hand lower till he reached the top of my skirt line, all the time kissing me down my front. I could've stopped him, but I had lost all sense of reason after the first kiss. His right hand started rubbing the small of my back, sending another cascading wave of shivers and heat. Then, his left hand started rubbing my thighs, trying to part them. Instinctively, they did. Then, Paul did something unexpected.

"Oh…_God_!" I moaned into his shoulder as his hand touched me. His hand was resting right on my underwear, rubbing me! This tingling sensation started to erupt all over my body. I had never had this feeling before, it was unbelievable! I found myself panting from not having enough oxygen in the room. My head was spinning. I had to stop this before anything else happened, but ohhhh….he was rubbing my back and kissing me at the same time.

Paul was kissing my neck, rubbing my back, and pleasuring me at the same time! Boy, did he know how to please a lady. The palm of his hand was alternating between slow and fast circles. I had to grip the desk and his shoulder to keep from falling. I found myself grinding into his hand, trying to release this growing sensation that was filling me up. He was mumbling something into my neck, but I couldn't hear. My legs wrapped around his waist to give even further balance.

Suddenly, his hand moved aside the cloth that was hindering, and delved his fingers inside. His pulsating movements caused me to moan and grind harder. I threw my head back and almost screamed. A myriad of sensations started flowing through me and I could feel myself coming. It was as if the whole earth was shaking and on fire! I wanted to rip my clothes off because of the burning sensation running rampant. That's when he laid me down with my back on the desk. I was so wrapped up in the feeling of what had just happened that I didn't realize he had pulled off my panties. He lifted my skirt and started to touch me all over with his tongue. I moaned and groaned; it was too much.That is, until he stuck his tongue inside and started to suck on my clit.

That nearly killed me. I felt this explosion of heat and unexplainable pleasure. I writhed with pleasure as his tongue lapped at the tunnels doorway. I grabbed his hair at one point to spur him on faster, but no need. He seemed to have read my mind. After I crashed a second time, he kissed his way back up to my neck.

We were still lying down on the desk, so I decided to even out the clothing odds. I lifted his face to be level with mine and started kissing him. He seemed to like this very much. I then decided to do something I had only heard of. While keeping him distracted with my kissing, my hands started fumbling with his belt and I was able to pull his pants down a bit. My hand encountered a huge bulge. That's right people, it was HUGE! My God, I gasped when I felt it. I thought to myself, _I never knew that these men existed_! As soon as I grabbed him, Paul must've realized what I had in mind since he groaned. His eyes closed and he was the one starting to pant. I figured he liked the way I was moving my hand up and down, since he was moaning my name, so I started to pull harder. He liked this so much; he had to hold onto the desk to balance him-self. I had to grin. I moved myself into a sitting position, without removing my hands. I started kissing him again, to heat things up more. Paul started grabbing at my shirt, trying to rip it off apparently. I was now kneeling on the desk, my hands pulling off his shirt. We paused to pull his shirt over his head and I to pull my shirt off. Then we resumed kissing; only this time I kissed a trail down his fine looking chest. He grabbed my hair as if to stop me, only to leave it there once I reached my destination. I timidly started to kiss his erection, wondering if he had eaten his Wheaties this morning since it was **HUGE! MY GOD, HOW CAN A MAN BE SO WELL ENDOWED!**

How can a guy who was such a JERK to me all this time have the biggestJohn on the Block!

I then proceeded to see if he liked it when I kissed it...hey, I've never done this sort of thing before, only read about. It's not like people keep this sort of thing secret anymore, yah know, you can see it blasted all overthe front of a magazine stand right next to the Fruit Loops...OH MY GOD, is it just me or did it get bigger when I licked it!

I decided to overlook that and kept kissing it the way we had been kissing earlier, which earned me a tighter a grip on my hair.

He started to direct my head towards the tip, and me being smart, I figured out pretty quick what he wanted. The only problem was that the little voice in the back of my head was finally starting to talk, no **Yell**, that this was **COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY WRONG!**

But then another voice spoke up and reminded me of how good, no how GREAT, I felt earlier...

My descision was instantaneous,

I took him into my mouth and tentively kissed him French style, though modifed to fit his rather large form.

Ifelt him stiffen once he was inside and groan. Ihad to laugh to myself about how Imhad the power to make himcry and beg. Maybe this is whycertain people become popular...

Hey, he's starting to move in and out of my mouth! I don't think so Mr! I bite down slightly for him to get the hint, but that only makes him hiss and moan something that sounded like my name. Why would something like that turn him on! I didn't have time to ponder that as he suddenly pulled out and moved me up to eye level.

Boy, did his eyes look funny. I now know what "smoldering passion" looks like.

Before I could saysorry for the biting,he crashed his lips into mine. I was suddenly lost in the bliss of yet another fantastic kiss, though this one seemed raw and with wanting. Whenwe pulled away for air, I was still in a daze.

I was in such a daze, my brain forgot to breathe...I guess from the lack of oxygen that that's why I never noticed he'd flipped me onto my stomach until I saw the wood surface.

Asmy doped up mind started to clear, I realized thatI was bent over the topof the desk, with my legsnow standing on the ground.

A very interesting viewfor him to behold.

I felt himstand behind me and that's when the warning bells started going off in my head. I guess he saw me trying to move, since he then grabbed my hips to hold them down.

"Now Suze, why in such a hurry? The best is yet to come."

Yeah, easy for you to say. I have no idea why I was doing this in the _**first place**_

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A little kid, who had apparently entered the room, screamed his head off.

**the end**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**A/N: Due to signal malfunctions, this should alert you that the res of Chapter 1 has been up-loaded Chapter 2 will be about a diff scenario...but you'll just ahve to wait and see (smiles) cheerio! (dodges flying tomatoes)**


End file.
